grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Relationships of Yuuji Kazami
Main Characters: Yumiko Sakaki: * Yumiko initially has a great hostile towards Yuuji, especially for being the only male in Mihama School while the students were female only. Yumiko attempted to kill Yuuji with her cutter and failed miserably, even being viewed as sparring by the rest of the girls. This attempt soon stopped after Yumiko saw Yuuji's unintentionally killing eyes during the sneak attack in the dorm alone and just trying to avoid him. Yumiko changed towards Yuuji after Yuuji saved her from her complicated family's situation (In anime, by faking Yumiko's death. In visual novel, by proper talk with her father) and grew feelings towards him. She openly admitted her feeling in Grisaia no Rakuen anime during the meeting with Thanatos (Kazuki) to rescue Yuuji. Amane Suou: * Amane is the most approaching towards Yuuji after his first introduction, going far to flirt him, cooking for him, even masturbating on his bed. At first, Yuuji openly accepted her treat towards him until he fed up because it was not normal. Amane soon admitted that she felt heavily responsible for Kazuki's death and wanted to make an amend towards Yuuji as she viewed him to be the best person to punish her, but Amane also admitted that she had feelings towards him. Yuuji forgave Amane's past and became her official lover (in anime). Amane is the second girl that Yuuji protected from someone who after her life after Makina. Michiru Matsushima: * Michiru is the only girl to act normally towards Yuuji. For interesting part, she is the only girl to keep her funny hostility towards Yuuji because of his cold manner which unable to be predicted by her even after she finally fall in love with Yuuji for helping her to overcome the trauma of losing others as long as Yuuji teased her. Makina Irisu: * Makina was initially distant towards Yuuji because she viewed him as a scary person. But Yuuji kept on persisting to get closer with her gently and Makina accepted him, even goes far by copying his arrogant attitude and talking. Yuuji, as her 'father' took care of her in the way like how Asako did to him by providing military training as one of the example. Makina is the first girl to be really for going all out on love towards Yuuji, going far by kissing him on a surprise attack and claimed him to be her 'dad'. Makina is also the first girl to suggest on rescuing Yuuji when she learned that Yuuji was attempting on dying despite the other girls, except Sachi's protest for being reckless. Sachi Komine: * Sachi is Yuuji's childhood friend and has long in love with him, especially being the only friend she is capable to play with during their childhood. Sachi was sad at the fact that Yuuji had forgotten about her, but she kept on acting normally to him like to any other girls. Sachi actually trying to give a clue to Yuuji by addressing him as "Yuu-kun" during their first introduction, this addressing soon to be used often unless there is a certain situation after Yuuji finally remembered her. Sachi's feeling grew stronger after Yuuji helped her to overcome her guilt for being selfish which she had deemed the reason of her parents death by accident. Secondary Characters: Chizuru Tachibana: * Yuuji know Chizuru because he rescued her from a terrorist attack, hijacking an airplane. Chizuru gave her promise towards Yuuji that she would repay a debt to him and it is becoming the reason on how Yuuji able to enter Mihama school. Due Chizuru's personality like a young teenager, Yuuji teased her on certain situation (more revealing in visual novel). In Grisaia no Rakuen visual novel, Chizuru could be shown to have feelings toward Yuuji. Yuria Harudera: * Yuria took care of Yuuji alongside Asako during his youth. Because of that, Yuria harbor a feeling towards him for being similar to Asako, more so as he is a man. There are many times that Yuria will help Yuuji on disobey mission as long as the condition can be met. Despite being his second guardian, Yuuji is not much close to her like he did towards Asako, especially he viewed her annoying sometimes and he even goes far to tease her. His boldness towards Yuria even more revealing that he took her virginity due Asako's command which Yuria couldn't fight back. Kazuki Kazami: * Yuuji bore a complicated feeling towards Kazuki for being special and initially had times to hate her. However, Kazuki's treatment to him changed his feeling even goes to the lover level, especially since Kazuki had the same feeling. After Yuuji had become the current, he brave enough to scold her if by point she did something annoying and once slapped her for missing for years, which is not actually her fault too after being thought to be dead in Grisaia no Rakuen. Asako Kusakabe: * Asako took Yuuji after she ambushed Heath Oslo's hideout. She is very dedicated to do so for unable to see Yuuji's pathetic side when he was a kid. Asako grew fond of him more during the progress, even goes far by having a passionate sex with him, proudly admitted it to Yuria afterward. Yuuji initially felt hostile on Asako because of her personality, but he soon loved her during the time progress. Asako's death is one of three females that he had grieved over, albeit his tendency on Asako's death is the strongest one. Ryouji Kazami: * Yuuji's father, Ryouji viewed Yuuji as a useless child and only kept him because of Kazuki's feeling towards him. Yuuji hated his father but initially quiet to any violence he did until Kazuki's death and Satoko finally took care of Yuuji like a mother would. Ryouji is the first kill of Yuuji because of the teaching from Kazuki if he ever wanted to hit someone hard. Satoko Kazami: * Yuuji's mother, Satoko initially paid no attention on Yuuji until she got scolded by Kazuki when she found out that Yuuji never had any proper meal when they were out. Satoko's initial care for Yuuji was started from giving him breads sneakily from Ryouji when she had a chance and later took care of Yuuji properly (in visual novel of Grisaia no Rakuen, it is also revealed that she somehow had a passionate sex) when Kazuki was reported to have died and unable to handle Ryouji's violence anymore. Satoko's death by suicide gave Yuuji the guilt impression over killing after he killed his father. Satoko's helpless and often to say sorry, even at her last word also made Yuuji started to hate the word of forgiveness shall it from someone who is helpless and didn't make effort to do anything to redeem. Other Characters: Heath Oslo: * Heath initially met Yuuji when Ryouji introduced Kazuki's painting towards him. Heath took liking on Yuuji despite Ryouji said that he was a useless son and gave him a piece of a chocolate. During the death of Yuuji's parents, Heath took care of Yuuji in a bad way, even had him cross dressing as Kazuki. Heath loved Yuuji more after seeing him killing one of his subordinate and trained him to be a perfect soldier. Yuuji only took Heath's treatment helplessly as he felt that had nothing anymore until Heath left him because he didn't have time to take him for escape. After being taken care by Asako, Yuuji finally brave enough to hate Heath, especially after learning that he is responsible of Asako's slow death for shooting on her head. Yuuji also briefly mentioned Heath to Makina as a villain who took him. Daniel Bone: * Daniel is the best friend of Yuuji during his practice in military. Initially felt hostile towards him, Yuuji become close to him because of how bright he is. He even once teased Daniel when he spoke badly of Agnes. His death because of an accident brought a grieve on Yuuji pretty hard, especially Yuuji actually admitted on how tough he is even goes far calling himself an iron man. Milliela Stanfield: * Initially bore a great hostile towards Yuuji because of his snipping skill, Milliela started to change after she challenged Yuuji on snipping on a distance with a sniper which normally unable to reach it. Yuuji won the challenge and proved her grandfather was not a bluff for once doing that which giving her the idea of the challenge. Milliela harbored a love towards Yuuji even goes far by hugging him after he had been rescued by Mihama girls, which ended up having her got punched for a discarding her dream from Yuuji. Despite unable to be one of his lover, Milliela is the only girl to accept every Yuuji's personality and didn't have any intention to change it, going far to scold Amane for scolding Yuuji from punching her. Agnes Garret: * Agnes is Yuuji's mentor on his military year. Agnes only knew him a bit based from Asako's information. Edward Walker: * Friend/ Former Student of Shooting Range Justin Mikemayer: * Yuuji's commander during his military youth. Justin was responsible to bring Yuuji's sense of killing the right people and helped him to overcome his trauma. Marlin: * Marlin is Yuuji's friend during his year with Heath. Yuuji viewed Marlin to be someone who is not supposed to be in terrorist art school. She is responsible to trigger Yuuji's heart back for a moment during the graduation fight because Yuuji remembered his mom when he was about to win from beating her badly. Marlin was the second girl to be grieved over by Yuuji when she died and triggered his hatred on the word 'sorry' more as it was another similar word before his mom's death. Robert Wallson: * Robert is Yuuji's friend during his military youth. Despite Robert's coward in the battle field, Yuuji has a great respect for him in term of giving information and a dependable ally for everything connected on using computer. However, Yuuji disgusted on his likeness towards loli which even being shown during the military activity. Zoey Graham: * Zoey has a great hatred towards Yuuji for killing her father when Yuuji was in Heath's care. However, she kept her composure and let Yuuji to go for killing Heath Oslo when she finally met him during Grisaia no Rakuen. Her hatred towards him has completely gone after he had succeeded on killing Heath, especially she accepted the fact that Yuuji never run away from the guilt of killing his target. John: * Yuuji's pet when he was in Asako's care. John was killed for protecting Yuuji from a bear attack. Its tombstone was put besides Asako's as the sign of his equal feeling towards him as precious as him towards Asako. Category:Relationships